NinjaSitting Generation 2
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: A decade has gone by, peace had been a stable. Until now...An Army of Snakes attack our Ninja and their children, claiming that they had committed terrible crimes against them and it's not the Serpentine! Who are these snakes that possess as much elemental strength as they do? WARNING: Sex, Swearing and Violence. Don't like it, move along!
1. Infomation Table

**Welcome to Ninjasitting GX! You all know the drill with me! Plot, Characters, Couplings and such. Bear in mind, they're are a lot of 'em so I'll make them into separate categories. Try to keep up, k?**

* * *

**Plot: It had been at least 10 years since the fall of the Great Devourer, peace has been restored. Our Ninja have built temples and began to house students in it, they have gotten married and had children. Now, when their children have gotten into puberty and things seemed to be at their most calm...That's when trouble starts: The Temples fall under attack by a group of snake people, separate from the Serpentine whom were sealed away. The leaders of this fraction claim that the Ninja had attacked and destroyed several villages, killing hundreds of snake people. The leaders aren't weaklings either, rivaling Cole and the others in terms of Elemental control and power! Who are these snakes that claim our Ninja to be monsters? Can their Children prevent another war between Humans and Snakes or will they become the first casualty of said war?**

**The Ninja Children:**

**Lisa Garmadon:** Black hair and green eyes, hair goes from a simple ponytail to the side to a bun. She is the daughter of Lloyd and Cherise, She is the Ninja Of Light and Shadow. Very sweet, gentle hearted and motivated, the second most mature out of the group. She likes to play video games and is very skilled at it, is also a generation four Chocolate fiend. Take her chocolate and you'll be sorry, big time. When not training and taking a break, she's either talking to her Grandfather, playing a co-op game with her aunt Amber, friends and some of the students at her Mother and Father's Temples and or gobbling some delicious chocolate something from Grandpa or Daddy. She is 14 years old.

**Roxanne Belmonte:** Black and orange hair and bright blue eyes, said hair ranging from a low bun to having it down straight or curled. In her ears, studs or fancy looking earrings. Daughter to Cole and Tiffany, she is the leader and the Ninja of Poison and Earth. She is vain, loud and violent, she often enough hits anyone not listening to her which hurts a lot! She, like her Daddy, loves cake and doesn't dislike any! She also models and goes into beauty contests when she's not training, only making her ego worse. When she's not enjoying a good slice of her Mom's cakes or modeling, she likes to draw. Let her have her cake or prepare to lose an eye! She is 14 year old.

**Samuel Julien:** Bright red hair and bright blue eyes, his hair is long but he does braid it to keep it out of the way. In his right ear, he has a silver stud. Son Of Zane and Lily, The Ninja of Ice and Water. Unlike his cousins, he is the only sibling whom has both traits of the Jones Family. He is not like his Mother or Father, often wanting to not get involved in any arguments or slamming the door on his cousins when they seek his guidance. He is blunt, harsh and distant, the most mature and the one to end Eric and Roxanne's arguments and Eric as well as Kenji and Eric's arguments, usually in the form slamming their heads into another. When not training, he is found reading or spending time with his pet fish, Hatake and Dante. He is 14 years old.

**Kenji Kotestu:** Brown hair with single grey strand of grey and brown eyes, has at least two gold studs in his left ear. Son of Kai and Kyra, The Ninja Of Fire and Metal. Kenji is kind, passionate and full of energy, he attracts tons of girls due to his looks and sweetness. He does have a temper though, his usual victims are Roxanne and Eric as they are the cause of it 80% of the time. When he's not training, his practicing on his Blacksmithing or he's playing with his pet wolf, Lobo. He fears Sam more then Roxanne, why is because you never know when he'll get ya! He is 14 years old.

**Eric Walker:** Black haired and brown eyed, his hair is rather long and is held back in a ponytail. Son of Jay and Nya, The Lighting Samurai. Eric is funny, smart and hyper, often gets mistaken for a girl due to his hair and girly face. And that just drives him crazy, the ponytail only makes it worse! He gets into fights with Roxanne and Kenji or both, that he should be the leader and not Jack o puke (Roxanne). When not busy, he invents new and strange things to help the others. It common to hear him yell or scream when doing this, he's okay as long as he makes noise! He's 14 years old.

**Shang Garmadon:** Black hair with dark orange eyes, his hair looks like Grandpa Shen's hair style except with his right eye covered by his hair. Son to Viper and Havoc, user of Darkness and Poison. Crude, insensitive and just mean. Shang is a source of tough love for the rest of the runts, often not holding back when training with them. Being the son of Viper makes him a personal target for the snakes, Shang's not having any of that though! When not training, he is often enjoying a chocolate baked good while resting. Amber often tries to catch him off his guard but ends up failing and big, he then rubs the salt in the wound and tells her where she went wrong. He is 17 years old.

**Shisuki Garmadon:** Blond haired and one green eye and the other is purple, her blond hair is often seen held in a long and low ponytail. Daughter to Domon and Eva, a user of poison and light. Gentle, patient and polite. She trains without holds barred but does apologize when she gets carried away, unlike Shang. Even though she is also the grand-daughter of Kibako, she is the least targeted by the snakes as she looks so harmless. When not training, she sipping tea and or walking around Ninjago. Uzuki wants to better her but more often then not, Shisuki can trounce her without spilling her cup of tea and with either a single kick and or punch. To make it worse for Uzuki, Shisuki corrects her so that she will learn for next time. She is 17 years old.

**Diana Darreth:** Brown haired with green eyes, her hair is down but in a tight bun when teaching a class. Daughter to Derek and Iris, a weapon master as well as a practiced hand at combat. Meet the next master of Darreth's Mojo Dojo, it was a hard decision but Grandpa choose Diana. Cheerful, brave and above all wise. She is able to motivate and cheer up our ninja when times get rough, so brave is she that she will talk to the enemy without a blink of fear in her. The snakes pursue her more then Shisuki because they consider her more dangerous. When not teaching and or sharping her skills, she is shopping and or singing. She is extremely clumsy so Shang and Shisuki keep they're distance when they know she's gonna have an accident, she's fine unless she can't get back up. She is 17 years old.

**Amber Garmadon:** Brown haired with dark orange eyes, her hair is down to half of her back and is loose until training, then it is fixed up with a clip. Lloyd and Havoc's baby sister, a student of the Darkness Temple and a user of Darkness and Lighting. She is stubborn, vindictive and curse happy, taking after her daddy in terms of attitude and actions. She wants to beat Shang as to show she is stronger, Viper's child or not! When not training, she is playing co-op games with her niece or wolfing down a defenseless chocolate bar. She is 14 years old.

**Uzuki Garmadon:** Blond haired and purple eyed, she is a mirror to her cousin in hair, when she is training, it's held with a clip. Domon's little sister, a student of the Light Temple and a user of Light and Fire. She is wise, stoic and gentle, taking after her Father. She wishes to succeed Shisuki in terms of strength, showing that the generation rule is bogus. When she isn't training, she enjoying tea while looking at nature. She is 14 years old.

* * *

**The Soldier Children:**

**Ami Yogan:** Deep brown eyed and grey haired, her hair is done up into two buns. Daughter to Ataru and Mizane, uses four elements and is trained for close combat. Ami is a close friend to Kenji and Roxanne, just how close is she really? She is the cute and hot Asian solider chick and every guy is interested in her! Fierce, confident and tough, always gets her jewelry from Kenji. When not sparring, she's cheering on Roxanne at a contest or watching Kenji make stuff. She is 14 years old.

**Archer Duncan:** Orange and yellowish hair with green eyes, his hair is cut short. Son of Fred and Lizzy, a user of two elements and is trained for Sniping. A loyal friend to Lisa, or is he? This adorable Scottish, Irish, and German boy is brave as well as stubborn, taking a dive when he really shouldn't! When he's not practicing his rounds, he does archery and or plays games with Lisa. He is 14 years old.

**Candice Hiver:** Blond haired and blue eyed, her hair goes from a afro to long wavy hair. Daughter of Randy and Rochelle, a user of two and train in long range combat. A good friend to Sam, he doesn't seem so distant to her, wonder why? She seems to share Sam's style of not getting involved with the craziness, often leaving the room when Ami gets out of hand. When she's off, she plays her Cello and or talks with Sam. She is 14 years old.

**Pauline McCoy:** Brown hair and green eyes, her hair was cut short due to her donating it. Daughter of Vanessa and Walter, a user of one element and trained as a scout. Sweet and darling, this girl is a close friend to Eric. Though it seems like the two are dying to tell the other something, wonder what it could be. The Texan American is often left along with Archer to deal with Ami's nutcase antics, often telling Candice that she's mean for leaving them in there. When she's not busy, she's helping Eric with one of his contraptions. She is 14 years old.

* * *

**The Snake Children:**

**Flint:** Ivy and Bane's hatchling. All black scales with bright yellow eyes, a user of Poison and Earth. Due to being the only surviving hatchling from his clutch of sisters and brothers, a lot of pressure on his parents for him to be the finest soldier to kill humans. He is collected and driven, angry at Humans. He is the leader of his small troop, he is often seen growing flora when he is off duty.

**Jade:** Shade and Light's hatchling. White scales and gold patterns with red eyes, a user of dark and light. She is the only hatchling of said two, she is under a lot of pressure not to fail. She is the medic of the fie, soft and wise. She has no true color on humans and understands that they are they're enemy, they are in the way. She often picks at flora and berries to grind into medicine.

**Gale:** Tear and Frost's Hatchling...Light blue scales with grey patterns and silver eyes, a user of water and ice. He is a thriving hatchling who had survived many things, being as old as Flint and possible older then him. He is hardened by battles in the past so killing a human isn't nothing, easy as breathing though one's nostril. He is rather cold and tough to get to know. On his breaks, he is often tending to they're weaponry.

**Pulse:** Thunder and Tali's Hatchling... Brown scales with blue spots and brown eyes, a user of lighting. The youngest hatchling in the group, recently turned soldier. He is still green under the scales and has barely grown into his fangs yet, he however has proven himself useful. He is rather sweet and nice for a snake, almost childish. When not doing anything solider like, he chases after mice and rats to eat.

**Shara:** Scorch and Silver's hatchling...Sliver scales with flecks of red and yellow eyes, a user of fire and steel. She is the surviving twin from her deceased sister, Dara. She hates humans because they killed her sister, she wants to make them pay. Hot headed yet patient, her favorite targets are Viper and Kibako's descendants. She is often seen gathering ores when she's not busy.

* * *

**Phew! That's a lot, right? Good! Refer to this if you get confused(Which will be alot). Why didn't I add The Snake Parents? It's long enough...trust me, they're important. **

**Ready? On with the show!**


	2. Mistaken Attack

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mistaken Attack**

"Eric, come inside! It's going to rain!"

Eric Walker was just like his Father, when ever he got a crazy idea, he was up on a rooftop making it or putting it into play. The Lighting Temple was build were thunderstorms were common and the most fierce. Jay invented a way to harness the storm's power, giving them power. He of course had power given to the other Temples, basics only. Jay's wife Nya often either cooked or trained with the students of the Lighting Temple. She just couldn't hold herself down to being just a house wife and Jay put no restrictions on her, expecting her to do as she wished and loved her that way. His Mother walked out with an umbrella, red with gold swirls on it. Nya had changed, her hair was now much longer and often placed up into a bun with a red jeweled comb in the middle of it. Her Outfit was a longer and mature version of her dress 10 years ago, her heels on at the moment but she could switch to her flats easily. On her lips, a shade of red. She was very beautiful, Jay was a very lucky man. She at the moment was concerned about her son, that boy worried her. She put her hand to her mouth, "Eric!" She called. "Almost done, Mom!" Eric yelled back. She heard walking, seeing Jay. Jay had changed as well, his hair was slightly longer and he had grown a mustache. He didn't wear his Uniform as times were peaceful, switching between his casual and teaching wear. He was wearing a blue kimono, his teaching attire. It took a while for the mustache to grown on Nya but she understood why he grew it, without it, he looked younger then he was. She looked to him for help, Jay sighed. He put his hands to his mouth, "Eric, listen to your Mother and get down from there!" He reinforced. Eric jumped down with a pout, carrying a metal ball inside. Jay groaned, "When did I become a yes dear?" He asked. Nya kissed him on the cheek, smiling. "10+ years ago, remember?" She giggled. Jay smiled back at her, remembering. Jay found out as Eric grew older, he was turning more into his father.

Jay looked up at the sky, something wasn't right today. Nya saw the look on his face, "Jay?" She asked. Jay snapped out of it and blinked, "Huh?" He asked. Nya and he walked inside, "I hope fish is ok again tonight." Nya sighed. Jay shrugged, "It better be: we have enough to last use for several weeks!" Jay stated. Why they had so much was because Lily's nets caught too many and they couldn't waste them, sharing with the other temples. Jay nor Nya minded as it was food but Eric did, wanting meat once in a while. He obviously didn't know what self sufficient meant, meat was a luxury. Did they not have money? No, they had it but it was used sparingly and mostly for repairs. They got by as the temples all shared and collaborated with each other on food and such, food was never really a problem. Both parents looked at Eric, whom was still tinkering. "He's just like you..." Nya cooed while hugging Jay. Jay chuckled, "Yeah, but he's got his Mom's looks." Jay added. Nya blushed, how he flattered her! It blew up at him, Nya and Jay sighed. Eric coughed, "Damn it, I had it!" He groaned. "Eric, your not Roxanne, don't swear." Jay sighed. Eric pouted, it was fine until it lights flickered, confusing all three of them. Was the generator too hot again? Surging? It shouldn't be, It was fine. Jay went outside, to check on the generator. Thunder started crackling, funny...It never cracked so loudly before. Jay felt a chill crawl up his spine, what was this eerie and dark feeling in his gut? The last one he got was when he fought Evil Jay...Grr...And angry then! So very angry! He shook his head, that was then and this is now...He married Nya and had a son so ha ha ha knock off! He felt like something was watching him, he could feel eyes peering into his soul. Ewwww, what a slimy feeling. Yellow eyes were watching our favorite Ninja, human scum...Jay took out his Nunchucks, turning around from the generator. "Who's there!? I know your out there!" He barked. The yellow eyed being smirked, ah...So this scum wasn't as stupid as he appeared...Good, he'd feel bad for picking off a dumb beast.

The being made his approach, moving along with the flashes of light. Jay kept seeing a shadow moving, was that his stalker? The shadow stopped moving, Jay's eyes went wide in fear and shock. An anamorphic Snake with dark blue scales looked back at him, hissing quietly at him. His yellow eyes seemed rather angry, as if trying to stab at him with just a glare alone! A snake?! But didn't they seal the Serpentine away? No, this snake wasn't a part of them. His blue scales would have given him away, they in their own right were rather eye-catching. He was wearing some jewelry, simple silver cuffs for his arms and a necklace with blue stones, most likely sapphires. In his right hand, a rather long whip that was quite thin, almost hair like finery. Jay could barely see it coiled around his hands. It was quite clear that he didn't come as a friend, odd...His stoic-like silence reminded him of Nabiki and Viper.

"Who are you? Are your working with the Serpentine?" Jay asked.

The snake closed his eyes at him, "A corpse doesn't need to know my name...Never mind it being a murderous one." He stated rudely.

"Murderous? Me? Whoa, whoa! Who told you that? I haven't murdered anyone!" Jay barked.

The blue snake snarled at him, " Don't try and lie to me, coward! I saw Tanda village die with my own eyes by your hands! For that, I cannot let you live!" He hissed as he began to whip at him. Jay was still confused and dodged, what was this snake talking about?! He couldn't murder another person, never mind it being a snake person! Jay spun his nunchucks rapidly to guard from the flicks of the whip, he didn't want to do this but he's life was at stake! Jay began to glow blue, he dashed to him, nimbly dodging at his flicks. The blue snake hissed in irritation, this human was fast but he wasn't going to lose to him! Jay managed to get with in striking point, "Eat this!" Jay barked. He spun himself into a blue sparking tornado, the snake smirked. Jay felt himself being blocked, seeing the snakes hair like whip in front of him, guarding. He saw the snake sparking to life himself, the jewels on his body starting to connect and his whip sparking as well.

"So we have the same power and level but do you know how to use it or does it use you?" The Blue snake asked.

Jay got away, he felt his body tingling a bit. Was he over surging? This was bad, hopefully his son and wife were ok as well as the rest of his students.

* * *

Eric ran outside, his twin katana at each side of his hip. First, his Father leaves and doesn't return then his Mother leaves for the dorms and left him only to say stay here! Was his Father alright or did something happen? He saw his Mother fighting a horde of something, the students were behind her. Even from this distance, he could tell that they were frightened. He ran to the generator, seeing his Father fighting. Jay looked tired, blue sparks coming from his bruised and cut body. His opponent didn't look any better, he saw blue sparks from him as well. The blue snake was hurt just as much, panting just as much as Jay. They were dead even on power, level and skill...They were merely snowballing energy and making the other exhausted by merely passing it to the other! Eric dashed to him, the snake glared at him. "Don't hurt my Father, snake!" Eric barked. Before Eric could touch him, the blue snake had whipped at his waist. The whip tightened around his body, Eric felt himself be flung away from him.

"Do not interfere, human hatchling!" he snarled.

Jay saw his son get violently smacked into a tree, Eric passed out from the pain and dropped his katana as soon as his back met the bark. Jay glared at him, he hurt his son! "Don't touch him, damn you!" Jay yelled. He charged at him, readying a strike.

"Stop!"

Jay did stop, looking to where Eric was. He saw another snake, blue spotted with brow scales and brow eyes. The jewelry was only a silver necklace with two twin stones in it, gold and blue. He held a dagger to Eric's neck. The blue snake knew who it was, surprised. "If you want him to live, stop now!" He repeated. jay stopped, not wanting Eric hurt. The younger looked to the older, he didn't budge. How foolish on him! He didn't kill like this! He didn't need to!

"Father, now is your chance! Kill him!" The younger stated.

"No. I do not kill the non-fighting, I never have and I won't start now." He stated.

"But-" The younger began.

"And neither will you, there is no honor in killing a sitting duck." he explained.

The younger let Eric go, Jay ran to him. He looked to the snakes, whom were gone within a flash of lightning. Who were they? He took Eric inside the Temple, calling the rest of the temples to tell them what happened. Much to his shock, he finds the same song and dance happening at the other temples...They had to figure out who they were dealing with. Who knew more then someone who use to be a snake? Viper was called.

* * *

At the Lightning Temple, we find Tiffany treating Eric's injuries. His back had been badly bruised, his waist had been cut deeply and almost clean though. She sighed, what was happening and who were these snakes? What did they do to them? Them kill entire villages? Ridiculous! Cole had a bad temper but he couldn't murder anyone in cold blood! Whoever they were, they weren't rookies...Not with elemental powers they weren't. Other then Jay and at least 5 of the other Ninja, Eric was the only child who was worse off. Tiffany heard footsteps patting rapidly, seeing Pauline burst in. She looked so scared for Eric, could anyone ask for a more noble friend? She went over to him and looked at Tiffany, she nodded at her. Pauline smiled, glad that Eric was ok! he woke up and saw Pauline there, smiling and blushing. She returned the blush and hugged him, Nya saw this from the door way and smiled silently. Tiffany and Nya left them alone to talk, Nya was about to ask about Jay. Tiffany assured her that everyone was alright, no one was scarred, not physically anyway. The snakes she fought with looked different from the Serpentine snakes, they were more broader in colors. So.. they're WERE other Snake people still out there in Ninjago. Everyone described a snake with jewelry and an unusual color, all were even with said Ninja...That bothered them just as much as what each had accused them of! Viper had come as soon as possible, with her were the Actors. Ah, so Pauline didn't come alone. Why they had come was in concern of the Ninja, each was holding something pertaining to the situation. Viper was nervous, she knew who EXACTLY attacked our favorite Ninjas. The why however didn't make sense, the Ninja all were too kindhearted to so something to callous and demonic as killing an entire village and then destroy it. She turned to one of the windows, looking at herself. Her life as a snake person was still there and yet she could now vaguely remember how she looked as one, so accustom to her human appearance and life.

"They are the Tarabrai. They are snake warriors older then me...Centuries older. They all grew up in a time when Demons freely roamed the world, before Hell's Gate was forged and Hell's lock was formed. As I'm sure you all found out, they aren't normal. The bold colors they have are because of the power they each carry, the jewelry of the snake people dictate rank: Necklaces and cuffs are worn by soldiers and those with stones in them are typically Generals. The more valuable the stones, the higher on the chain of command they are. " Viper explained.

The Actors showed them pictures from their books, with the descriptions they gave on their enemy. Snakes whom were even more one with nature, to the point of turning into it. Jay believed it, seeing the two snakes disappear in the flash of a lightning bolt. Cole groaned, this was nice and all but names would be even nicer since they didn't bother to tell them! "They have names, right?" Cole asked. Viper nodded, going from memory. There were ten of them, she explained that the name Tarabrai meant Ten Element Demons in their language. Scorch, Bane, Thunder, Frost, Light, Ivy, Shade, Tear, Tali and Silver. The one that Jay and Eric saw and fought with was Thunder, Jay growled. Now he had a name with the dead pelt whom hurt his son! Zane saw the look of angry of his face, growing concerned. Jay was looking for retribution, not a good thing to think about. He would lose his head if he kept it in, he couldn't afford to do that. Not with Students to teach, they had to remain collected. Zane put his hand, squeezing his shoulder. Jay blinked, snapping out of his mind's eye. He smiled softly at Zane for his support and nodded, knowing why he tapped him. Eric was ok now, he couldn't allow his rage to get the best of him.

They needed to stay alert, more then they had been. These snakes had a beef with them, they needed it to stay with them and not any innocent people getting hurt.

* * *

**Who is telling the truth and who is telling lies? Can our Ninja and their allies keep it contained? Or will it just boil over?**


	3. Mind Of Thine Enemy

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mind Of Thine Enemy**

We find Kai walking around with Nya in Ninjago, many people greeted and met with them. Kai had found his baby sister walking around after he visited Nabiki. trading Ore for coin. He didn't do this often and only did it when he had ore to spare, Nabiki of course was happy to trade with him as he had wonderful eyes for quality. Nya's reasons for being here? To get a hold of some fruits, remembering what their Mother did when their money was tight. She would buy a lot of fruits and boil them into jams, time consuming but it was a big help. Her sister in law, Kyra was a big help in the endeavor. She wasn't as recipe savvy as Tiffany but she knew some tricks despite coming from a rich family, she expressed to her once that the nifty tricks and careful investing were the key as to why said fortune satiating. She sighed, those poor girls. Their Father and Mother were dead, just like hers. The thing that made it such a tragedy was that it didn't have to go down like it did, hopefully they were at peace now. Now they all were no longer girls but women, Mothers themselves. She looked at her Brother, smiling fondly. He looked so much like him now, he even had the same stubble. That was done on purpose since Kai held a lot of respect for his Father. The only Kai aspect that stayed on him though was his spiky hair, longer now. She and Kyra had joked once if Kai was ever gonna go full on beard! She doubted her older brother would want to be the stereotypical Black smith and grow one, would her Nephew grow one when he was old enough? Kenji, she love him just as much as her own son. So energetic and sweet, it was no wonder why girls had massive crushes on him! She was kind of jealous of Kyra, she was very pretty still. Her silver hair was much longer, reaching down to her knees and kept in a low ponytail. She had a grey dress on when not teaching and a grey kimono when teaching, she wore silver jewelry that no doubt her Brother made for his wife.

"So gonna grow a full bread or what? I'm sure Kyra would like it." Nya asked.

Kai shook his head, "And look like the old men back home? Never gonna happen, the stubble stays." He answered.

They laughed, it was nice to be able to talk like this. They froze in place, feeling as though they were being watched. They began to run, taking their weapons out from their hidden areas. If this was gonna be a fight, they had to take it out of the city! They were able to get to the outskirts, Nya and Kai were held in place by something, Kai saw fire surrounding him and holding him in place while gusts of wind was holding Nya. What the? A red snake appeared out of the fire, the deep scarlet scales were unmistakable...The Tarabrai or at least two out of the ten.

"Dakara wareware wa saishūtekini, ippantekina sukōchi o mitashite..." Kai greeted.

Scorch was confused, how did the Ninja of Fire know Japanese well enough to speak it so flowingly? He grew angered, this was an imposter! He gripped tighter.

"Anata wa daredesuka, kasai no ningende wanaidesu ka, shā ?" Scorch asked.

Kai got out of the hold and pulled his red Gi off, revealing Ataru Yogan. So it was true, Scorch had came from Japan and knew the language. How did he know? Simple, the word sha was actually a Japanese onomatopoeia for a snake hiss. His age was also confirmed as he was using dialog in one of Japan's beginning times, Ataru was actually thankful his Father was so insistent on him knowing all forms of Japanese in his teen years! A dark red snake that had golden eyes with a golden necklace and two golden cuffs with red stones in them, one on his left bicep and right wrist, possibly rubies. Ataru looked at the wind being, seeing a snake holding "Nya" still.

"Tali, that is not the Samurai woman, shā!" he hissed.

"I'm well aware of that, Scorch. Who are you two and what sorcery did you use?" Tali asked.

"Nya" giggled, getting out of her hold and went next to Ataru. She took off her dress, Vanessa was in her place. "It's called Acting, and a touch of make-up doesn't hurt either." Vanessa admitted. Unfathomable...So devoted to the human craft that they could mimic others down to the breathing and beat of the heart! Human were no longer simplistic creatures with odd tails that allowed them to run and walk, finally catching up to Snake people in terms of intelligence after centuries of mistakes and failures...They changed the grip of their weapons, flipping them over. The katana and the daggers changed into a crystal-like shot gun and dual pistols, how clever to have weapons to match and keep the illusion. Anyone that was allied to the Ninja was their enemy as well! They saw the outfits that the two humans were wearing: Tank tops, yellow for the woman and black and red for the man with matching camouflage pants and combat boots. Dog tages on their necks, grey stubble for the grey shaggy haired one and a long ponytail for the brunette woman. So they were soldiers, modern snake soldiers judging by the almost glowing brightness in their eyes, both brown and blue as well as their teeth. They were a tad impressed, humans were an interesting lot. The two were smiling, grateful to Nabiki. The crafty old war hero crafted weapons so that they could utilize their talents in acting to benefit their combat, the guns were all made from an ore called Transda crystal and Mirror's Steel. Any weapon made with these had the ability to change into another weapon from a grip change and a little flip, tricky to aim for specifics but key if you wanted to fool somebody, it was the ultimate troll trick!

They didn't know what their deal was with the Ninja but they wouldn't allow them to make Ninjago a battle ground for their onslaught! The two snakes each disappeared, Ataru and Vanessa looked around until they felt being grabbed at again. Stupid humans...Something's just never change. Scorch and Tali prepared to bite them and tear their heads off, Vaneesa and Ataru weren't going to let them do that! They both pulled out their fang shields and proceeded to jam it into their fangs and shatter them into bits! Scorch and Tali saw the trick being done and jumped away before their fangs were even tapped with the steel tempered diamond, so they were STILL practicing that method? They evaded the fang shield? Now what? Vanessa and Ataru couldn't just dodge the whole time! Ataru growled, time to go on the offensive! He cocked the shotgun and ran towards Scorch, the gun itself grew inflamed. He shot at him while cocking with each shot, shooting to kill. Another fire channeler, eh? He noticed something about the shots though, was that dirt in the flecks of fire? Uh oh! The red snake dodged, humph, the human was a good shot. Ataru was close enough now, he stopped shooting and raised his right leg up and ready to kick him. Scorch saw the attack and blocked it with his tail, meeting the kick with the force equaling it. Ataru and Scorch fought for control of the attack, both limb and tail threatening to break because of the dangerous tension. Vanessa fought with Tali, she wouldn't let her hurt Ataru!

Tali felt the same way with engaging the small human, they glared at the other. Her choice of weapon intrigued Vanessa, two whips. It sounded useless until you took to account the other methods that were possible with them! One shorter and spiked, the other long and smooth. Scorch had a short curved blade to fight with. Scorch and Ataru ended up hurting each other, Scorch's tail was peppered and Ataru's leg was broken. They both yelled out in pain, Vanessa and Tali saw that and gasped. The red snake bit into his leg and tried to set him on fire, literally! Ataru wasn't having that so he kicked him off, tearing his broken leg terribly. Ataru screamed in pain again, damn it that was stupid! The short woman saw the snake preparing to attack him, a finishing blow. She shot her right pistol at him to stop him, she held the left at the charging Tali. She had it at her head, why was the human hesitating? She would've claim victory if she shot at her now! She looked the human in the eye, why didn't she shoot? She looked at Tali up close: brown eye, brown scales with red eyes, she's wore silver bracelet cuffs with a silver necklace. Strangely, Vanessa found her beautiful in an odd light. Scorch and Tali disappeared, retreating, Vanessa helped Ataru up let him lean on her.

They won...This time. Ataru's leg was nasty right now, next time...He just might lose his head.

* * *

At the Poison Temple, Tiffany tended to Ataru's leg. It was mangled something dreadful. These snakes fought with purpose but at least he and Vanessa were the only ones hurt, good thing they were able to draw them away! But if they were soldiers during the time that Demons were around, they had to be even more vicious then Nabiki and Viper! A reoccurring problem came to them and the actors, the fang shields weren't working. The Tarabrai knew about them and found ways to avoid their fangs being smashed into the defensive diamonds! The other problem? They shared the same channels as they did, merely snowballing energy back to the other and making it larger or even healing them! None of them seemed to show any type of mercy to the actors, as if trying to scar them. Randy sighed, he wouldn't be surprised if that WAS they're strategy! Their talent to act as anyone and be undetected was a dangerous thing to let loose, scarring them would make it harder to hide! The fact that they would disappeared when they were at a standstill told Randy that they very wise, live to fight for another time as well as do even better to win and kill them. The fact that they all could bend in with their element so well made them trickier to spot, by the time they did, they were ready to take a bite! The Tarabrai were far different then the Serpentine: Far more driven, more stronger, smarter and above all, more bitter and cruel. But something bothered him though, despite being merciless, they all seemed to have some sort of code of honor. Thunder refused to take Jay's life when his son's life was threatened, expressing that there was no honor in killing him that way. Cole stated that when he and Bane fought, the large black snake had asked for him to turn and face him, refusing to kill him from behind. He then came to a conclusion: The Tarabrai were not just snake warriors, no...They had hearts, morals, senses of what right and wrong was.

He saw Candice and Sam talking, smiling at it. At least the children weren't involved, they weren't ready to fight anyone like that. Kenji and Roxanne were practicing with Diana and Shang out in the courtyard. The students of the dojo and the temple watched the session, excited to see it. Kyra watched with care with Cole, "Roxy, watch your feet!" Cole lectured. " Kenji, don't hesitate!" Kyra guided. Shang waited for Kenji to come at him again, guarding with ease. Their katanas clashed into another, creating dangerous sparks to dance in front of them. Roxanne's curved elbow blades swished and swooshed at Diana, she dodged with just as much grace. The two teachers sweated a bit, the two 17 year olds were perfect for this. Hopefully, they could prepare their children to fight the Tarabrai, not wanting what happened to Eric to be repeated. What better opponents then the son of Viper and one of the Granddaughters of Kibako? Cole was pretty impressed with Diana, guess Darreth's Dojo was going to do just fine if she was going to be the next master. But then again, with her Grandpa as the basic level, ANYONE would do! Kenji felt his footing slip among the bamboo stubs that had orange ooze bubbling from it, he held his hand out to catch himself on one stub. He sighed, no poison for him thank you! Roxanne was getting angry, Diana wasn't even trying to fight her! She took a swing, the 17 year old spun out of the way and landed on her tip toes. Roxanne saw Kenji and screamed, Kenji looked up and screamed as well. Cole and Kyra closed their eyes, they knew what was gonna happen next!

**SPLASH!**

Kenji passed out from swallowing the orange liquid, Roxanne growled and hit him. "You retard, you fucked me up!" Roxanne barked. Cole treaded the orange water and picked up Kenji, taking him inside. Shang laughed snidely at that, "Correction, Halloween head: You fucked yourself up. Maybe it not all kenji-wenji's fault but his retarded leader's, hmm?" Shang asked. Diana jumped down, sighing. "Your both doing so much better, keep practicing and you'll both be fine." She said nicely. Shang groaned, why did she have to powder their asses? They sucked! The Tarabrai would make mince meat out of them if they fought like this, assuming that said snakes weren't on the ground laughing at them taking themselves out! Roxanne growled and kicked the water up at them, "Ahh, shaddap!" She growled. Shang and Diana dodged, only Diana smacked her head onto a tree and she went face first into the shallow poison pool. Shang just stood there, about time for her clumsiness to show up. Roxanne picked her up and took her inside, Shang only went on the porch and pulled out a chocolate cookie while lying down. She'd be fine, it was always like this with that clumsy idiot. Somehow or someway, she'd find way to hurt herself, guess good looks weren't all she got from her idiot Grandfather!

Tiffany saw Diana and Kenji, both with swirls of dizziness in their eyes. She looked at her husband and daughter with boredom, she sighed.

She pointed to Kenji, "Fell in?" She asked.

"Yep." Cole answered.

she pointed to Diana ,"Hit her head and went in?" She asked.

"Yep." Roxanne answered.

Cole sighed, he looked at his wife: Her orange hair now cut short and her wearing her orange kimono. To him, the poisonous woman was still quite beautiful. And they were worried that they'd grow bored of the other, heh, how stupid they were. He missed the high ponytail she kept her hair in but people changed and he got use to the haircut. He did: growing a beard and allowing his hair to get a bit longer, to oppose his Father's combed hair and barbershop quartet mustache(that's what he called it anyway.). His black kimono on him at the moment, he would have to take out his uniform soon though. They both looked at the monster they created: Roxanne. They both loved her but they admitted often that they created a little monster, never mind that her grandpa would enter her into contests and make it worse! They both woke up after Tiffany gave them the antidote, Kenji held his head. "Ugh, Aunt Tiffany, what was in that water?!" Kenji groaned. Tiffany held his head, "Sap water...It's the lightest poison here at the temple." She answered. That was the lightest?! He saw his uncle nod, he WOULD know. Cole's level of tolerance had only gotten better, now it took more amounts to get the effects that she wanted from her potions she wanted to see on him. Kyra went to her little boy and cuddled him, Kenji laughed. His Mom was awesome but all of his aunts were pretty rad too, he was glad to be in this family even if it was crazy! Diana took longer, being a normal human, she would take longer. She might have been just an average human but she was amazing in her own right, Tiffany was impressed that she stuck to being just that and taking the disadvantages and advantages with it. She shook her head a bit, wincing at the headache she had. She bowed, leaving with her students to head back to the Dojo. She did hug Kenji and told him that he'll get the hang of fighting under conditions soon, making him feel better about his loss.

He had better, those color coded belts meant business...

* * *

**Oh, looks like our group found a nice strategy and found out that some strategies don't work anymore. Get better soon, Ataru! Your fighting two Snakes since you play Cole and Kai so well! ****On a side note, I think Diana is adorable. She just wants to be her all natural clumsy self and fight with what she has, that by itself is cute. The fact that she cheers up other? It makes her even cuter, don't you think?**

**That said, let's hope nobody innocent gets hurt! That would be very bad! We see just how deep this will all go, now won't we?**


	4. Blinding Rage

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Blinding Rage**

Cole and Zane panted, both back in Ninja uniform...It was tighter then they remembered. At The Frost Temple, They were attacked, face to face with Bane and Frost again. Zane was almost bitten until Cole spotted Frost, swiping him away! Zane returned the favor by smacking Bane away from doing the same! The two snake Generals seemed to be avoiding using their elemental channels, why was obvious. These snowy mountains were delicate and the slightest wind shift or Earth Tremor would bring in an avalanche! While it would take out the ninja, it would take innocent humans whom weren't in the fight to begin with out as well. To take out non-combative was to sink down to the Ninja's deplorable level! Frost looked at Bane, he looked angry. He didn't blame him, the solider humans were doing the bait and switch tactic as if it was going out of style. Was this that silver-haired human and the dark skinned human again or was it really them? They didn't know and it bothered them. Frost was sure that it was the intent, when one panics, one screws up and becomes sloppy. Clever but not clever enough, it will take more then just decoys and out of date tactics. Cole looked at Bane again: Black scales with red eyes, silver bicep cuffs and a necklace with black stones, black pearls or Oynx to be sure. He fought with his bare hands, Cole though he was crazy but it turns out that he was crazy! He fought without a thought to his own life, even stopping Cole's scythe with his bare hands! Zane took a gaze at Frost: A blinding white scales with red eyes, a sliver cuff on his right wrist with a necklace that had white stones in them, diamonds Zane thought. He thought Frost was an Albino until he saw that he was fighting and slithering just fine, confirming that he wasn't. He had a long sword, he was capable of using it as he often deflected Zane's Shreiken.

This was frightening, The Tarabrai were on a different level of difficulty as they learned from each and every encounter just as they had. Cole was about to spin until Zane stopped him, "Cole, wait! This area is too sensitive for that, the Temple dorms will be buried!" Zane warned. Cole groaned, damn it, that means Zane couldn't use his spinjustu either! Cole decided to take a risk, tossing his Scythe to the side. He'd see if Bane could handle him on hand to hand, Zane gulped...If risk was going to help, he'd have to something rather...desperate. The stars in his hands spin as he thought of something, they were for distance but...He ran towards Frost, jumping upward to avoid the long swords oddly bended blade, Frost swung his blade to the right and went upward. Zane felt said blade catch him at the stomach but deflected the blade with the twin stars, stopping him. Frost looked at him in shocked confusion, what was the Ice human doing? The Shrieken were long ranged weaponry, they were not meant for close quarters! Zane pulled the blade up with his right star and sliced with the right, getting Frost in the chest. Cole and Bane fought punch for punch, kick for kick...bruising each other to the point of breaking bones! The Earth human was just as powerful as he was and that riled the black snake something just rotten! So he COULD fight with his limbs without relying on the stupid mock pick axe...That would make tearing him limb from limb all the more satisfying! He liked to pick an enemy off when they were fighting, seeing it fight with every inch of it's will. He didn't like the sight of suffering but he liked seeing the tenacity and how much pride they had to fight on. He and the rest of the Tanabrai often ate such opponents in the past, to literally feed off their sprit and power. Bane wouldn't consider eating the Earth human though, the evilness of his spirit would corrupt his! The black snake bit into Cole, Cole grunted in pain. Bane attempted to shred his arm off his body but Cole squeezed him into a head lock, he was trapped?! The Earth Ninja smiled, thankful to his wife was the Poison Ninja now!

"Oh, please...My wife bites harder then you and is 50 times more poisonous!" Cole explained.

The Black snake General rolled his eyes, right...This one was mated to the Poison human, he being able to be completely fine and trap him made sense now. How else could he have a hatchling if he gave into the poison coursing though said human? He slipped out of the lock, Cole began to spin, the dirt incrusted tornado was caught by the snake.

"Stupid human, you'll damn us all!" Bane barked.

"The only one I'm fixing to damn is you!" Cole barked back.

They all stopped fighting, hearing a loud rumbling. They saw a tsunami of snow crashing down on them, burying the school and all who were outside. After it settled, Zane poked his head out of the snow, looking around rapidly. He saw the dorm's roof and the temple's second floor, he was going to kill Cole! He told him NOT to use his spinjustu here! He stuck his hand back in the snow to dig for Cole, finally finding him once he felt Cole's silk hood. He pulled him up and glared at him, letting go and smacking him in the back of the head. "Oww! What was that for?!" Cole barked. Zane glared at him without saying a word, pointing to the temple and dorms, "That." He answered finally. Cole chuckled and apologized, Zane expressed that he was helping dig the dorms and temple out. We find Sam popping his head out of the snow, he put his hand down and picked up his cousin as one would unearth a ripe carrot. He had her by her hair, what an ugly and disgusting carrot she'd make! Roxanne spat out the snow, she smacked his hand away and off her hair.

"Damn it, not so hard! It'll fall out!" Roxanne screeched.

"If only your admirers knew of your true nature, they wouldn't be so eager to date with you." Sam groaned.

"Your just jealous because I've got awesome hair and you got period hair." Roxanne boosted.

**POOF!**

Sam had smacked Roxanne into the snow, oops...Guess he hit her a touch too hard. He dragged her face into the snow to make her eat it, he let go and pulled himself out. Roxanne looked up and growled, red-headed icy bastard...She pulled herself out, she was drenched. The saw Bane and Frost behind a tree, Roxanne growled. She'd gut him! Sam saw her running to them, he tackled her down. "Have you lost what little sense God gave you, Roxanne? There is no way you can fight them on your own!" Sam whispered. "So your gonna let them walk?! They hurt Uncle Zane or don't you care?" She growled. Sam glared at her, this wasn't the time for her to be foolish! He knocked her out with a punch to the head, dragging her back to the Temple. He swore that he'd have to kill her to prevent her from her own death! As much as he'd like to see Roxanne's ass handed to her to take her down a few pegs, Uncle Cole and Aunt Tiffany wouldn't appreciated that. He looked at the two teachers, seeing his Father's uniform stained in the front. He saw Frost and Bane leaving, maybe Halloween girl wasn't so senseless as he said she was...

* * *

At the Earth Temple, Tiffany again was tending to their injuries. She smacked her husband, "That was careless, mind your surroundings!" Tiffany barked. "It was an accident!" Cole barked. Zane rubbed his patched stomach, sighing. "One that could have been worse if the Avalanche was any larger, please bear it in mind for next time." Zane added. Cole nodded, they were grateful that the students were ok. Snow crystals were ideal building material for a snowy area, avalanche-poof. Being buried alive without food or water was worrisome and odds that Zane didn't want his family or students to face! He was happy to know that he put emergency rations in both places just in case, always prepare for the worst! "Father, are you alright now?" Sam asked. Zane nodded, petting his head. At least they were ok, Roxanne looked angry. "You jerk! Why didn't you let me go after them?!" Roxanne barked. Sam said nothing to her and left the room, refusing to be dragged into an argument. He took a shovel, he was going to dig out the dorm. Lily came in and hugged Zane, Zane groaned in pain from the hug, she eased her grip. Tiffany and Cole looked at Roxanne, while Sam was harsh about it, his approach wasn't wrong. He was keeping his cousin/leader alive from doing something crazy.

"How is Ataru?" Zane asked.

"He's fine now but boy oh boy, did his leg take a beating." Tiffany sighed.

"And Cole and Zane?" Lily asked in worry.

"Cole-baby's just fine except from the rocks in his head, Zane's fine so don't worry." Tiffany answered.

"Thanks, Peaches..." Cole groaned in sarcasm.

"Your welcome, dear." Tiffany said with as much sarcasm.

Roxanne's fists shook. how could they just let them get away? Those stupid belts hurt her family, they should be killed for that! Cole grabbed her arm before she could run, sensing her intention. He didn't want her involved with this if he could help it, Roxanne tried to yank her hand from her Father's. He only tightened his grip, glaring back at her sternly.

"Roxanne, you are staying here." Cole explained.

"But, Dad-" Roxanne started.

"No buts, you are not going snake hunting and that's that." Cole finished.

"Is that so, Mr. That's that?" Roxanne sassed.

Cole gained a vein on his head, "Don't you cop an attitude with me, Roxanne." Cole stated.

She stuck her tongue at her Father and blew a raspberry before leaving. Zane and Lily looked at Cole in worry, Tiffany just put her hand up to assure that they were ok, just two stubborn children bucking antlers. If her Father and Uncle were having difficulties then how did she think she was going to fair? The three knew that Cole was cracking down on his Daughter because he knew she was gonna go after The Tarabrai, Tiffany kissed her husband, showing that she understood.

* * *

Later that night, Roxanne snuck out and ran into the forest...She would make them pay!

**CLANG!**

"What the?!"

* * *

**Uh oh! What happened to Roxanne?! Let's find out next chapter!**


	5. More Then One Appears

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: More Then One Appears**

Roxanne saw that she was in a cage, a trap. She began trying to cut at it with her elbow blades. She panted, rats...She saw a snake come out, she smiled at her. It had silver scales with red in them, her yellow eyes glared at Roxanne. Shara was through listening to the Generals and not harm other humans, to her, the Ninja's children were just as guilty! Because of these vile creatures, her beloved twin sister, Dara was dead! None of them deserve mercy! She had a feeling one of the students or even the children would come after her Father and or any of the other Generals, she was correct it would seem. "Well, lookie what I've got: a stupid human hatchling, shā!" Shara giggled. "Stupid?! Come in here and say that, you fashion recall!" Roxanne barked. She tipped the cage and dragged it, Roxanne tried getting out again. Shara rolled her eyes, this one was even more foolish then the rest as she continued to try when it was obvious that it wouldn't work. She dropped the cage again, making Roxanne slam her head against the bars. Roxanne passed out from the blow, Shara smirked. She'd deal with this one herself, taking it back with her to the village.

**(Later In LinFang Town...)**

In the morning, the Snake in Linfang all gathered and look upon the prize Shara had brought back with her. They had seen humans before but never so closely, this one was quite odd. Her head was swallowed by a long black and orange monster, never mind her strange robing! All of the snakes parted, Bane saw this and blinked in confusion. His confusion didn't last, knowing the culprit. The human had woken up and stared back at them just as they had at her, where was she? Roxanne didn't like all the silent attention, getting angry. "What?! Never seen a girl before?!" She barked. Some merely stepped back from her, she was quite loud! She saw Bane, whom only stared at her. "None of them have seen a human in a long time, let alone a juvenile human hatchling." Bane explained calmly. She glared at him, she made an attempt at swiping at him. Bane saw her to so and caught it, full of spirit this one. Had the Earth human taught his hatchling to fight him or was that her own teachings? Her weaponry was interesting, a combined variation of both scythe and dagger. He shoved her backwards, Roxanne landed on her back. Was this they're plan? Kidnapping her to lure everyone here? Bastards! She got back up and was about to attack again, Bane didn't move. "It's no use. Attacking like that is going to assure your death, Hatchling." Bane stated. The girl growled, what did he know?! "Shut up! Why are you attacking my family?! You wanna fight, I'll give you one!" Roxanne growled. Bane shook his head, mindlessness seemed to run rather deep in the Earth human's line. Fine, he'd tell the hatchling why, even if she wouldn't be able to understand. "My quarrel is not with you, only with the Earth human. He destroyed Kondra Village and it's people." Bane explained. Roxanne blinked, what? Her Father could NEVER do something like that! They were lying!

"Your a lair! Dad could never kill anyone!" She argued. The black snake shook his head again, this girl's loyalty was misplaced or the human had lied to his hatchling. She attacked again, Bane this time had put her arm behind back while twisting it. Roxanne struggled, He tightened his grip. "Move and I'll tear it off." He threatened. Roxanne stopped, not wanting to lose her arm. He released her, seeing Silver and Scorch slither closer to see Roxanne in a cage. Bane glared at them, Silver saw the cage itself and sighed. Shara...What were they going to do with that one? She was so hell bent that she would kidnap one...This was selfish. The other problem, humans valued their young. Bane was in no shape or mood to fight off the Earth Human right now, they had to find Shara and get the key from her.

"What is the meaning of this, Bane?" Silver asked.

"Your hatchling is at it again! Scorch, Silver, do something with that blasted female before I do!" Bane barked.

"Do you blame her, Bane? She is still in pain over Dara, as we are. shā..." Scorch expressed with sadness.

Bane shook his head again, "That was decades ago, Shara cannot keep kidnapping humans like this. This one happens to belong to that foolish Earth Human!" He barked in anger.

"We best find her, I'll go look in the forest." Silver sighed.

Scorch left to look near the river, Bane ushered another snake to him. A black one with yellow eyes, was this his son? He ordered the younger to guard the human, why was for Roxanne's safety. Bane was not unsympathetic but enough was enough, Shara's carrying on was going to get countless lives killed! He and his mate had lost many hatchlings themselves, Flint was they're last hatchling. Assigning him to the task was easy, knowing he would do as he is told. Unlike a certain hatchling...Whom was pulling on the last scale of his patience! Flint had understood why he had been told to guard this human, he didn't like it though!. Why should he protect a human, something he was taught to murder? He should just let Shara kill her to have her revenge, she would come for them after they released her anyway!

* * *

Roxanne fell onto her feet, exhausted at trying to get out of the cage. It just wouldn't break apart at all, not even a scratch! What was this thing made out of?! Flint had heard the humans tired pants, she was quite stubborn. Ugh, she needed to eat...She felt her stomach fuss up. Flint heard that sound, he turned to look at her. Her outfit consisted was a black shirt and black pants with boots, her hair was down. Funny, he couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so interesting...He was never fascinated by humans. The Fascination was equal as Roxanne looked back at him, staring. He looked like his Father, he only had a bicep cuff with no jewel. His eyes reminded her of Nabiki and Viper's eyes, the brightness of the yellow struck at her, commanding her to pay attention to them. The blackness of his scales reminded her of a really dark hole. He pulled his attention away, "I don't see why I should guard you, Shara wants her revenge and far be it from me to block her from it." He sighed. Roxanne got mad at that, the hell did she do? "Well, don't let that bother you, I can handle myself and I don't need a giant boot protecting me!" Roxanne sighed. Her stomach growled again, he growled. "Stop making that noise, it 's irritating!" Flint hissed. She glared at him, "Sorry, I get hungry from time to time!" Roxanne growled. What did this Shara snake have eating her? Why did she have a grudge against her for? And this one for that matter? Shara was in the bushes, ready to strike the human down. She faze though the metal, getting in the cage. Roxanne heard the sound, turning around. Flint saw Shara, Shara struck at her.

"Die!" She yelled. Roxanne guarded from her attack, she heard the crack of a whip and opened her eyes. Shara's arm was held back by Thunder, she fought with the elder to finish her assignation. Thunder's grip was firm and yet it was loose, as if he wasn't really trying. Roxanne guarded herself just in case she broke free, never leave yourself open. "Release me, Thunder! Let me kill her!" Shara roared. Thunder pulled on the whip, her arm went back farther. "Shara, you got your revenge decades ago, killing the hatching will not give you comfort." Thunder reminded her. Shara fought him still, beginning to cry. "Why are you sparing these heartless creatures!? They all deserve to die!" She cried. Roxanne blinked, a snake could cry? They could feel? Shara dropped her dagger, Silver went inside the cage and took Shara out of it. Thunder to the keys from the crying hatchling and released Roxanne, who just continued to stare at Shara in wonder and concern. She shook her head and left, Flint scoffed. Thunder should have allowed her to kill her, now they guaranteed an enemy.

Roxanne stood still, confusing all there. "I don't know who killed the villages off but I know it's wasn't any of my family..." She went back home after that.

This puzzled Flint, she believed them and yet she didn't believe those she called kin could do such a deed? How could one think so grey, Humans were strange. Bane shook his head glaring at the dirt, thinking of the Earth human. He didn't deserve such loyalty, respect and or love from his own hatchling, not for what he had done to Kondra he didn't. Shara continued to weep, Silver and Flare held her to calm her down.

* * *

Ami, Kenji and Cole looked for Roxanne, really worried about her. Cole growled, he should have know that Roxanne wouldn't listen to him. He hoped that Bane or any of the other generals wouldn't hurt her, if so, he'd be making coat out of the ebony scaled general! Ami sighed when she looked at the frustrated look on Cole's face, her Father told her once that reason Roxy and Cole bonked heads so often was that they were both stubborn and prideful to a fault, while they were vain and lovers of all sweeten breads, they were also soft, fragile and dependable as the element Earth. Ami giggled to herself, no wonder her baba could act as Cole so well! He had many of these traits himself but he and Ami didn't really fight a lot, Ataru rarely raised his voice at Ami. Kenji sighed and groaned, that orange tree mishap was gonna get them al killed some day! Uncle Cole was already boiling right now, he'd explode once he saw Roxanne! Kenji ran into said girl, Ami blinked and smiled. Roxanne was ok! Cole turned around and saw them while smiling fondly, those kids were just oil and water!

"Ugh! Lay off the cake, Roxy! Your heavy!" Kenji groaned while shoving her off.

**POW! **"I'm not heavy, I'm voluptuous, old coot!" Roxanne barked.

"Ahem!"

Kenji and Roxanne stopped fighting, "Oh hi, Dad." Roxanne said blankly. Cole checked for injuries, happy to see that she was ok. Roxanne wanted to tell him what she found out until Cole began scolding her for leaving in the middle of the night and worrying the hell out of them all. That struck Cole as odd, did they not get to her? or did they and didn't hurt her? Well, if that was true then thankfully, Bane's anger was channeled to him and him alone. Good. Nobody would get hurt then but...It just bothered him, he had his daughter and yet he didn't kill her...A normal villain would just take her to lure him and the others to come to them, why spare his little girl? Cole shook his head, he needed sleep...All this worrying was starting to make him a little crazy...Roxanne decided not to tell Cole or anyone else about what she found out about the Snakes, thinking that he wouldn't hear her out.

The snakes didn't seem as black and white as she thought, no...They seemed rather "human" to her.

* * *

**Hmm, snakes can cry? I think Roxanne has a right to be thinking about it for a second, are they wrong? Of course but why are they so convince on it? Looks like she had gotten someone among the Tanabrai to start thinking, doesn't it? Is it really that hard to sympathize with Shara? **

**They do seem really alive and full of emotion, is all of what Viper said a crock or are the Snake people closer to humans then actual snakes? We'll see!**


	6. Line In The Sand

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Line In The Sand**

At Darreth's Dojo, we find Shisuki and Shang waiting outside for their clumsy friend though in Shang's case, pest. They heard a great deal of banging and crashing, obviously Diana's two left feet landing her everywhere but the front door. Said Grandfather was concerned and waiting outside with Shang and Shisuki. he sighed. Did he choose correctly? Either one he chose, the future of his Dojo was guaranteed but at the same time, he was worried for Diana. Her Clumsy mishaps often caused her to be hospitalized in the past and he always felt the urge to rush her in though she insisted she was alright. Diana finally was able to get to the door, opening it. Shisuki gasped while Shang laughed, Darreth paled when he saw her. Her forehead was bleeding as well as her mouth, she had some big bruises and looked rather disheveled.

Shisuki and Darreth made sure to fix her up before she left with them, He hugged both Granddaughters before they left. Once Daina was 18 years old, she would be able to take over the Dojo. He would be able to retire and spend more time being a Grandpa and some lost cuddle time with his wife, he really missed Nabiki and was happy when she came back. Now approaching the big 50 rather soon, Daniel Darreth was ready to turn the Dojo's care to his Grand-daughter. He saw Lobo, he smiled. He tried petting him, only for said wolf to growl at him. Lobo was Kenji's pet wolf but boy was he a sight: Deep red and thick fur with deep yellow eyes that looked into one's soul. Kai found the injured wolf out around the Fire temple, he took him back to treat him. When said wolf awoke, he was abrasive to say the least! He lashed out at Kai and the other Ninja, until Kyra came in the room. The Wolf quelled himself once Kyra started petting him, at the time, Kenji was only but 4. Once he came in, Kai feared the wolf would attack him. Kenji went to him and surprisingly, the large wolf didn't so much as growl at him. Kenji wanted to keep him though Kai felt it was best to release him, he got to stay once the others convinced him that he'd make a good pet. However, Lobo still showed some hostility to Kai, Zane and Cole. He recently got use to Lloyd, even Shen got on Lobo's good side. Shen explained that Lobo was a rare wolf that was long extinct, a Volcano wolf. Darreth thought the reason that he doesn't like the Ninja was due to Ninjas in the past that must have tried to catch him and or kill him, and that the only reason why he likes the girls and kids was because some women and children must have healed him up. Even with it though, Kai treated Lobo pretty decently. He should at least let Kai pet him or something after 10 years!

The large red wolf walked by him, must be looking for Kenji. He trotted towards the path that lead to the Fire Temple. He couldn't help but ponder, just what was Lobo anyway? He seemed just too smart for a wolf, like Kiba type smart.

* * *

Later that Night, The Master to be is walking home. Diana sighed...She thought of Villages that the Tarabrai accused the Ninja of killing of and dismaying totally. First of all, if it was recent, it was impossible. Why? They were at the temples and or patrolling Ninjago, they rarely went outside of that and only did so when they were perusing someone or something. From what she heard from the Ninja's account, the Tarabrai each claimed to see a Ninja in person attacking the village. Again, this was impossible. Why would they attack a Snake village? The Ninja only went for The Serpentine and had them. It made no sense for them to randomly attack a village that had no intention of hostile attack, she then pounder a bit more on it. What if the Tarabrai were telling the truth as they saw it, did some one else attack them and blamed the Ninja for it? No, the Snake Generals weren't fools. If they did see them, they wouldn't lie about it. Who WOULD lie about a massacre? They obviously were able to feel emotions, why else would they come after the temples if not for Revenge? "Could it be that someone...pretended to be Cole and the others in order to cause a strife?" Diana wondered mentally. "But if that's the case, then what could they hope to gain from it?" She heard a small growl, she opened her eyes and looked around. She felt a presence but she didn't know where it was come from. Who was there? was it a Snake following her? Those have been happening like crazy, a snake named Shara mostly. Was it her? No...This presence was far more...Darker then Shara's.

"Your quite a smart woman to have figured all of that out so quickly..."

Diana looked around even faster and more frantic, who the hell was that?! That voice made her tremble, she tried to calm down. Where was it? Where?! She felt something grab at her, She looked down at it. She tried fighting it, the grip only got tighter and then tossed her easily like one would a rock. She recovered and landed on her feet, she took to a fighting position. "Who's there?!" She barked out. She saw a snake with light blue scales and grey patterns, he only had a cuff on his right wrist. "You tremble like a leaf in front of me, how pathetic..." He chuckled. He dashed, he went at her so fast! Diana felt him scrapping and scratching at her, she could barely put up a good block from the attack itself! She grabbed a great amount of anything she could fight with, only for it to be nothing but rubble. She didn't feel him attack anymore, she put her arms down and cringed while sucking in air in pain. Her arms were shredded into greatly, she saw him stare at her and laugh. Was he drooling? How gross..."W-who are you?" She asked. He laughed more, "Food doesn't have to know MY name." He chuckled. Food?! He wasn't thinking of eating her now, did he?! She couldn't keep blocking, she wouldn't have any arms left! She punched rapid fire at him, he didn't even dodge her! She jumped away and gasped, he didn't have any blood coming from him! he was hit but his body didn't bruise or bleed! What manner of beast was this?! She tried to turn to attack, big mistake! He slashed upward at her spine, she screamed in agony. Diana fell over, she tried getting up but the snake quickly coiled around her. Diana struggled, her vision got really blurry. She was losing too much blood, she would black out soon! She closed her eyes, too weak to keep her eyes open. The snake got very close to her bloody back, smelling the blood coming out of her wound. He was quite tired from just playing with this girl and now he was famished, he bit down into her back. This woke Diana up and made her yell out in pain, she tried to get away from him. He was taking her blood! Somebody help! She passed out, he got off her once he had his fill. The snake laughed as he looked down on the dead human, he was sure the dear would die if she wasn't already.

* * *

The Poison Ninja was called once Diana was found, she was alive but barely breathing. She lost so much blood from whatever attacked her, all those cuts and long slashes at her arms and backside almost made Tiffany want to collapse to her knees upon seeing it. Once she was good enough to talk, she asked if she wouldn't heal her. Tiffany of course asked why, Diana wanted to remember her mistake and allowing them to scar would make her remember it. Tiffany had told her that she didn't have to have her body disfigured if she didn't have to, she'd remember it well enough in her head! The 17 year old master to be refused and continued to ask that she just bandage it. Shisuki and Shang had heard this and blinked, was she insane? They admired her spirit but she was almost mauled to death and here she says she doesn't want to heal it up? Shang shook his head, those kinds of scars would prevent her from getting a boyfriend. While it was very noble of her to want to keep the injuries to teach herself a valuable lesson, she would be even more of an oddity without her walking into a stop sign! Shisuki sighed, at least get rid of the one on along her back! She could never wear a bikini or any other revealing outfit, people would stare rudely at her and talk about it behind her back! To her, the ones on her arms were ok to keep but not the one on her back, it was much too terrible to keep!

Tiffany complied, only until giving her some tea to drink and the tea being Healer's Tea. Diana of course was a bit angry that Tiffany didn't leave them alone, she wanted to remember! The Orange haired woman explained that she was still young and shouldn't be so careless with her body, not all boys found scars beautiful. She'd remember them in her head just fine. She sighed, what was that creature? She shivered, remembering it's fangs sinking into her.

Whatever it was, it was most certainly NOT a Snake...

* * *

**Snakes certainly don't do that! Wonder who's really to blame for all this? Will anyone else catch on to this problem? Short chapter, da?**


	7. Lines Are Crossed

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lines Are Crossed**

"Gale, you must rest!"

"Gale, don't!"

We find Gale slithering rather slowly away from Pulse and Jade, whom slithered after him to rush him back to bed to rest. He pressed on, only to be stopped by his leader. Flint was in front of Gale, preventing him from going any farther. Gale cringed a bit, feeling the pain from his injured tail start to increase. Jade sighed in worry, as tough as Gale was and as experienced, he shouldn't be moving around to quickly! From his stomach down , he was cut into as well as crushed into. The causer of this injury? Kibako's Granddaughter, the one that was in control of that school for fighting! Had Shara not heard his yells of pain and agony, he'd have died! Jade went to him, holding his arm. "Gale, don't be a fool! We still need you, that female will pay but let us go after her." Flint stated. Gale yanked his arm from Jade and pushed Flint out of the way, they didn't understand. If he allowed that clumsy human to live, he would be humiliated for the rest of his days! Pulse held his arm next, "Please, Gale? Your too exhausted to fight even me!" Pulse pointed out. Gale fainted of course, Flint catching him. He hissed angrily, damn those humans...He make that clutzy female pay for was she did to their comrade! Jade reapplied the bandages and the homemade ointment made from berries and herbs, Gale hissed in his knocked out state.

A snake with gold bangles and necklace with light blue stones in them, possibly aquamarine. her light blue scales and red eyes were very beautiful. She was Tear, a literal water snake. She thought of the humans and glared at her thought of them. Humph, they didn't do it? A likely story...And now a human hatching has almost killed her hatchling? If she wasn't as patient as she was, she'd would kill that uncoordinated hatchling and the Water human! Gale had done nothing to warrant an attack from her, she'd pay...She'd see to it herself that justice was served! Jade sighed, she heard arguing. Shara and Flint were fighting again, not that it should surprise her really. Shara was hell bent on anything relatively human. She feared that Shara's rage was blinding her and that the rage was blinding more then just her. Who knows?

Perhaps she's the blind one...

* * *

We find Kenji and Eric talking, Kenji was staring at Ami walk by. Eric noticed his cousin's attention elsewhere, he smirked. Kenji had it bad for the Asian girl, EVERYONE knew about it. Why couldn't he just man up and just tell her that he liked her? Eric looked to his left and saw Pauline, blushing himself. Who was he to talk? He STILL hadn't said anything to Pauline about how he actually felt about her lately. First, he didn't want to blow it. Second, it didn't look like she wanted him as boyfriend. Eric groaned, he and Kenji were in...the Friend Zone! Sam watch the two blush, sweat and fret over their respective crushes, idiots...They should just come out, say it and be done with it, they made this more painful on themselves then was necessary. If Ami and Pauline rejected them, oh well. "Will you two quiet whining? It's very childish." Sam groaned. Kenji and Eric growled, easy for him to say! He didn't have a crush so he didn't understand! "You don't understand at all, Sam! It's not easy!" Kenji groaned. Eric nodded, "You'll get it once YOU get a crush." Eric added. Sam laughed, the two growled again. " I don't see the problem, if your as thick as you say, then what's the harm in telling?" Sam asked simply. Kenji and Eric looked at Sam, as if asking for his help with puppy dog eyes. Sam got up and walked off as he didn't want to be involved, Eric and Kenji whimpered.

"Sammy!" Eric whined.

"Sam, you bastard! Help us out!" Kenji chorused.

"Your Problem, your solution." Sam said coldly.

Kenji and Eric glared at their cousin, he wasn't ANYTHING like Zane and or Lily! He was so mean and so detached...Come to think of it, the only thing that seemed to come from both Ninja was his wisdom. His frigid, unfeeling wisdom...He froze, sensing an attack. He guarded from his attacker with his Shierken. A Snake solider, Shara. Eric and Kenji were about to butt in until they received they're dance partners for this tango, Pulse and Jade. Eric glared at Pulse, he'd pay for using him as a bargaining chip against his father! Shara was all fire but Sam was calm and collected during it, this snake girl was a good fighter but she just couldn't hit him the way she intended. She was too angry, he wondered why. He spun himself at her, the icy tornado hitting at her. Shara got away from him, fire and Ice don't mix! Eric and Pulse attack each other fiercely and quickly, as if watching two jubilant bots of lighting go at it! Dagger versus sword, Pulse gulped a bit. This human wasn't bad, he was scared of him! Jade and Kenji fought though he noticed how uninterested she was in the fight itself, as if bored with him! He found that insulting! "You'll pay for harming Gale, humans!" Shara yelled. Sam kicked her away, confused by what she said. hurt? "We haven't hurt your Snake soilder!" Sam stated. Shara snarled, liar! "That Clumsy human will die!" Shara went on. Sam blinked, did she mean Diana? "That's impossible, Diana was bedridden when you attacked her last night!" Sam told her. Shara didn't believe him, attacking him. Sam found that very confusing indeed, she didn't seem to be lying.

Jade heard that and found that odd, the human seemed to be honest. "Shara, retreat! I hear the rest of the Ninja approaching!" Jade stated. Shara growled, the humans would get to live for another day, Pulse waved at Eric. "Your not bad, a shame that'll have to murder you." Pulse laughed. "Oh no, you don't!" Eric yelled. He disappeared in a flash, Eric landed on the ground. Kenji helped him up, Eric pushed him away. He was mad, he got away! The two cousins looked to the redhead, who seemed to be in deep thought. He squinted his eyes, something just wasn't quite right about this entire thing.

Especially this fight...They claimed Daina hurt they're comrade yet how could she when she was injured so badly?

* * *

Jade thought about it, something wasn't right about that fight...Yes, humans lied. But the red-haired Ninja didn't seem to show signs of lying And if what he says is to be believed. How could they jump the clumsy human when they were tending to Gale and his horrid injuries?

She glared, someone was lying and she feared one theory: That it was neither side doing the lying.

* * *

**Ah, so some are starting to think with their heads...What is the truth behind this personalized war between The Tarabrai and our Ninja?**

**Short chapter, no?**


	8. The Red Wolf's Secert

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Red Wolf's Secret**

Kenji fell down, panting. He got back up, coughing up blood. He was fighting a snake but something about this snake didn't feel right. Something was off about it, as if something was wrong with it. It was a female, Shara. But...Yet it didn't feel like it was Shara...It was moving too fast, attacking too sloppy. Yes, Shara the snake was sloppy but it was a sloppiness he would expect an animal to process! Not a warrior...He was confused.

"Kenji!"

He saw his Father and Mother run to his side, his vision was getting bad. Kai and Kyra looked at the snake girl questionably, she didn't look right. Kai attack, Shara attacked him. Kai felt as if she was biting and scratching at him. Kyra attacked her, she whipped at her head. She turned and attacked her, pummeling at her. Kyra had a hard time keeping up with her flow of attacks, Kai and she alternated between attacking Shara. Kenji watched his parents strike at her, why wasn't she going down!? It was as if she hadn't felt any of it...As if she was being tickled! Kai panted, this was bad...He was getting tired! Kyra growled and continued to whip at her, what was she?! She lunged at Kai, clamping into his shoulder. Kai screamed in pure agony, Shara clamped harder. Kai stabbed her tail to get her to release him, she was starting to tear Kai's arm off. The Metal Ninja didn't like that! "Get off him!" She yelled. She started whipping to the point of crushing a skull in, Shara wouldn't budge. "Dad!" Kenji yelled. He stabbed her in the stomach, Shara yelled in pain and let Kai's shoulder go. Little brat...He'd die! She went for his leg, Kenji dropped his katana and wailed in pain. Kyra was getting lost in her rage, damn her! She grabbed at Shara's mouth and pried it open, she screamed as she felt the teeth sink into her hands. Kenji got his leg back, almost completely torn from him. Shara chomped down on Kyra's hands, she screamed again as the snake girl shook her head as a wolf would. It was as if Shara was imitating a wolf, tearing into the hide of a deer. The yanking tossed Kyra to a rock, knocking her out cold. The snake smiled at Kenji, ready to continue to dismembering him. Kenji grabbed his Katana and closed his eyes, feeling as though he'd lose.

He heard fast and heavy thuds on the ground, he saw his beloved pet wolf standing in front of him. Said Red wolf was guarding him from the snake, growling viciously at it. "Lobo!" Kenji said fearfully. The snake took a step back, she didn't like seeing that mutt! Lobo went for her shoulder, Kenji was confused by it. it looked like he was biting into another wolf...How can that be though? Shara swatted Lobo off, Lobo slowly walked back to her while growling, latching onto her again in the same spot. Shara fought with him, Lobo fought back, biting at her face in retaliation before shoved off again. Shara growled at him, that red bastard would ruin everything! Shara bit into Lobo, Lobo bit her tail and yanked at it. Bite Kenji like that? You weren't gonna live! Lobo ran to them as soon as he heard all of the yelling, seeing Kai, Kyra and Kenji laying there and this thing standing over Kenji made him mad! Lobo felt Shara tearing into him with her claws, he shredded her tail before yelping loudly in pain.

Kenji swept at Shara, Lobo was in danger! Shara retreated, "I'll be back for you, Red hair..." She panted. Kenji tried to get up, unable to. He saw Lobo on his side, blood was pouring out from under him. Kenji crawled to Lobo, petting him. He hugged him, hold on..."You saved us, Lobo...Just hang on..."Kenji muffled.

* * *

Later on, we find Lobo. His stomach was patched up by Tiffany, he wasn't dead. The Orange haired woman petted the wolf, despite everything, he protected Kai and his family. She heard scratching, she opened the door and smiled. Lobo had a visitor, Kiba barked out a greeting. She let him in, Kiba trotted over to the large red wolf. Lobo had one hell of a fight with Shara, she almost completely excavated him! Kyra's head was alright but she was still out of it, she smacked her good! Kai's arm was reattached and so was Kenji's leg, she growled. That brat could have killed them including the family pet wolf! She'd kill her! Once she left, Kiba had a chat with Lobo. How you wonder? Barking? No. Kiba dragged paper to him as well as some ink, they would talk this way. Kiba began the conversation, Lobo tilted his head in surprise. The snake dog knew human penmanship? What a clever one he was, using ink and paper! Clearly, Kiba was not a idiot dog. Good, this should be simple then.

_"Tell me, Lobo. why did you attack that snake woman? She was not a wolf, why attack at her as one?" _Kiba wrote.

Lobo dipped his paw in the ink, he wrote words. Kiba blinked, so much for a savage beasts! Why, he wrote better then he did! Kiba tilted his head now, was he tamed before? Considering Shen saying he was a rare type of wolf, it was possible that Lobo was far older then he. Possibly as old as the Tarabrai, maybe even elder then that.

_"I attacked at her as a wolf because she IS a fucking wolf! That was not a damn snake, snakes leave only four or two fucking fang marking!" _Lobo wrote.

Kiba blinked, so who he attacked was POSING as Shara? Wolves couldn't do that, they bended in with the night but never assume another form of life! he would ask how this was possible. Kiba wrote the question to the larger, Lobo nodded.

_"Wolves don't change into other creatures, unless I'm incorrect?" _Kiba wrote.

Lobo shook his head at him, of course they couldn't. He began writing back an answer, one that no doubt would cause his black color to leave his body. Kiba's eyes widened, he started to shake. It can't be...

_"Normal wolves don't stand up on their hind legs...This one did, it's a fucking werewolf. I don't know how but I fear that those dumbasses aren't so much fighting each other but rather being directed who they're fucking fighting. "_ Lobo wrote down.

A werewolf? Kiba whimpered a bit, a demon creatures who's power depended on the phases of a moon? Weren't all demons banished into Hell? If Lobo was correct, what did demons want with the Tarabrai and the Ninja? And more importantly, how in the hell did they get out of Hell?! Kiba looked at Lobo in suspicion, how did he know of all these details? Now things were getting hazy...Now he couldn't simply just theorize that Lobo was older then he or was the same age as the Tarabrai. Now there was a completely different and haunting theory of The Fire family's beloved pet wolf: Was Lobo a Werewolf himself and stuck here by a mere stroke of luck? It did explain his know how and his initial dislike for Kai and the others, Humans were his enemy and his food. There were some holes in the theory of course, two very big ones in fact: Then why did Lobo take to Kenji and allowed himself to be tamed? Nature would dictated him to eat them, especially little Kenji. And if he was a werewolf, where was his human form? Werewolves were creatures that were human once, most human stories stating that werewolves return into humans in the daytime. If that was true then Lobo would be in human form right now, as it was barely afternoon. Kiba shook his head, what if he was wrong? Assuming was as terrible as accusing, he wouldn't go around and point paws when he had no proof. He left him alone to go on rounds, Lobo lied down and smiled with his eyes closed. His secret would soon be discovered, if not by Kiba then by Tiffany or any of her sisters. He didn't know how he managed to keep it secret for a solid ten years, the only thing more shocking then that? The fact that Shen hadn't squealed on him, also lying about his breed. He knew what Lobo was, full and well and yet he didn't yell boo. He didn't understand at first why, he began to see his reason for it as years passed on. He heard the door slide open, he sat up.

Kai waved at him, closing the door. Lobo growled softly at him, warning him to get out. The Fire Ninja sighed, he STILL hated him? Kai went next to him, putting his hands up. He winced, his arm still in searing pain. "Easy, Lobo...I just want to thank you for protecting Kenji. I know you don't like me at all but I'm glad your friends with Kenji. I won't lie: When I first met you, I thought you'd eat him." Kai admitted. Lobo tilted his head in question, thank him? Kai eased his hand on Lobo's head, his red fur was really soft. He thought it would be a rough bush but it was just soft and plush, he smiled. Lobo stopped growling, he couldn't hate him as much as he did at first! Kai sat on the wall beside Lobo, sighing sadly. The red wolf stared at Kai, he looked distressed. "You know, Lobo...I couldn't protect Kenji and or Kyra today, some Ninja I am." Kai sighed. "Maybe if things didn't go the way that they did, Kenji and the other kids could have met their other Grandpa and...maybe, we'd have another ally to help us out." Kai though about it, was this how Mr. Jones felt? The heartache of losing a child? He was a father himself now, after today, he started to see part of the reason why Richard went so crazy over his Daughters leaving him. Kenji was alright...this time but what about next time? Lobo wouldn't always be there, he needed to step to it. He petted him, his way of thanking him for listening to his worries.

What Kai hadn't seen was Lobo's eyes flooding with tears, he put his head down and whimpered as he closed his eyes.

That stupid little bastard...

* * *

Eric smiled, petting a cat. He was jealous of his cousin, he had a big and strong volcano wolf as a pet. While Eric wasn't a really fan of dogs, he did want a pet. And by great luck, his Dad found a cat. It was injured before, Tiffany again made a house call. The cat seemed rather tame despite being in the wild, she cuddled up to Eric immediately. Sam eyed her, something was odd about her. just like Lobo, she was a rare type of animal. Shen stated that she was a Terra Cat, he joked that they're must be a secret city filled with them. Sam feed his fish, Hatake and Dante. He put his hand in and petted both fish, took his hand out and wiped off the water. He looked in front of him and glared at the fishbowl. He saw Eric's new pet staring back at him though the bowl, he looked at the golden blond cat with blue eyes in caution. "Cleo" as Eric named her lifted her head up and swished her long and plush tail slowly, she meowed at him. He pointed at her, "Don't even think about it, hairball. The second I see your paw touching the glass, your going to be in the China House Menu within the same hour." he threatened. Cleo walked over to him, rubbing herself on his face. Sam moved away, spitting out the stray cat hairs. He saw said stalker of his fish resting on his lap, purring.

He petted her, as long as Hatake and Dante were left alone and not being hunted, Cleo could look at hopped off, sitting next to Lobo. She cuddled up to him, purring again. Lobo didn't do anything to reject Cleo, allowing her to roost on his back. The Jones sisters couldn't help but feel that they had seen Cleo and Lobo somewhere before, they all looked at the wolf and cat.

As if they knew them but that was impossible...

...Right?

* * *

**Do any of you know the secret? And will our gang figure it out? Who will be the first to solve the mystery? Kenji, Kiba, Kai and or one of the Jones sisters? What is the truth behind Lobo, is he a Werewolf or is he that rare breed of wolf?**

** Take your bets, take you bets!**


End file.
